The Heroes of Icewind Dale
by Cajun Charmer
Summary: My characters that won Icewind Dale for me. Their history and a story as well, just for a bit of fun, you know.
1. Character 1: Farinay

**Name:** Farinay 

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** Male

**Class:** Fighter, Defender of Fyrm's Ward

**Family:** All got destroyed in the great battle of freedom

**History:** Farinay was once a proud soldier of Fyrm, he was a general and commanded his troops well and in an orderly fashion. When the great war of freedom was made he held his own well, and got on with his job. He got his troops well prepared for the huge numbers of Shadow Faces that would swarm the city. He got them lined up behind the walls of Fyrm's ward, and there they waited for the reckless screams of Shadow Faces. They could hear them, wicked insane laughter and reckless cries as they rapidly charged towards the great walls of Fyrm's ward. He and his loyal troops fired their arrows but seemed to make no difference, when they ran out of arrows; they drew their swords and charged towards the malevolent enemy shouting commands to one another in Tarish. The screams of battle slowly faded for Farinay as he fell to the floor and left for dead.

Farinay regained conciseness only too find Fyrm's Ward broken, eroded by evil until it was just a pile of ash. He wandered around checking for any signs of life, all were dead but him, he was the only Fyrm soldier left, now all he had to do was return to the city of Fyrm to report the embarrassing defeat.

He soon arrived at the borders of his proud city, but he soon realised what had happened, after the defeat at Fyrm's ward, the Shadow Faces moved on towards the city, killed as they went, he then realised that he wasn't just the only Fyrm soldier, he was the only one left of the entire city. He rushed towards his old home, knowing what he would find, and he was right, just like around him, his house was infected by the evil spite that Shadow Faces had. His home, his Children his wife, all gone, dead, he had nothing left there anymore, it was time live the rest of his days hiding, refuse his existence, live where he pleased.

For many years he lived in the ruins of Fyrm's ward, he buried all the bodies he could, and lived in one archer tower, in misery, until word got around he was still alive, and a Fallen Ranger of the east found him, and the two became an inseparable fighting team.


	2. Character 2: Denvir

Name: Denvir 

**Race: **Human

**Gender: **Female

**Class: **Fallen Ranger of the East.

**Family: **Little is known of Denvir's Family, but she has a secretly arranged marriage with another Ranger, Kalle, the brother of Rachel Janwq, they plan to get married soon

**History: **Denvir is a fallen Ranger of the east, she was once a full ranger and used her special powers to talk with animals and roam through the forest with no fear. But a trick from the dragon Crissygon proved her to be able to kill innocent people and merchants. Crissygon summoned Denvir to his citadel, their he took the form a noble women who was apparently planned to get assonated, Denvir took the very seriously and took the job to protect her.

She awaited the arrival of the "Assassins" out side, she saw a merchants cart wheel up the entrance of the citadel, she got her crossbow off her back and fired a single bolt into an innocent merchants chest, he fell of the cart and it kept rolling, it was heading towards the edge of the cliff, Denvir was looking at it with eagle like eyes, she then noticed that two younger people were on board of the cart. She rushed down as quickly as she could, but by the time she got there the innocent merchants had fallen to their deaths.

Word quickly got around that she had murdered them on purpose, knowing that they were merchants, and killing them because they were inconvenient. Her group of rangers that she lead abandoned her in Tarathore forest, animals backed away from her, and the trees always seemed to grow dark when she was around. Nothing in nature trusted her anymore, grass died where she stood, leaves fell where she walked animals ran when they saw her approach, she was an outcast, nothing knew her and not even she could trust her self anymore, she just went where the forest seemed to take her.

She reached a city, a once proud city, in ruins. She had heard of the battle of freedom, but she never knew it would put an entire city to waste, she looked around and saw smoke rising from Fyrm's ward, she walked towards it to find out what had happened, but instead found the only person that would trust her again.


	3. Character 3 & 4: Hurrae and Haggana

**Name:** Hurrae and Haggana 

**Race:** Half-Elf

**Gender:** Male

**Class:** Warrior/High Priest of Hurin. Sorcerer/ High Priest of Hurin

**Family:** Holy warrior of Hurin is his father, Haquin

High Priest of Hurin is his brother, Haggana.

Priestess of the Gale mistress is his Mother, Galwen.

**History:** Hurrae is a priest to the Goddess, Hurin. He spent many long hours in his private sanctuary praying. When very young he and his brother, Haggana, set off to prove themselves worthy as Windwalkers of Hurin. He left with the only thing that would remind him of his family, his brother.

The two siblings walked through snow and ice, wind and rain till they could travel no more, they stopped at a cave to rest their now brittle bones, what they did not realise was that the cave was already occupied with the presence of a being with extraordinary powers. A Fald. The two ran for their lives, but the agility of the vulture like creature was too much for them, they soon found themselves inside the Fald's cave, the bat-bird like creature looked at them, never blinking, just sitting there watching, waiting for the right moment to kill.

The Fald soon fell asleep and the two battle-priests edged out of the cave, trying not to make a sound, but needless to say, they failed, the Fald awoke and used his mighty bladed tail to drag his prey back to his nest. They soon discovered that the reason they were not dead already was because they were getting saved for the small, young Falds that were soon to hatch from their eggs.

Well the two brothers were not about to abandon their lives, they steadied their weapons, and when the time was right, they pounced upon the scavenger beast and used their mighty strengths to defeat it. For many long hours they fought the enemy, Haggana cast his many spells whilst Hurrae used his small collection of un-dead to attack it face to face. They fought through snows and gales but nevr once did they stop, until, they cast down their weapons and watched as the evil hearted creature writhed on the floor, until it was dead.

But soon after that experience they encountered Farinay and Denvir and gave their Galenos oath, that they would never stop fighting for their safety.


End file.
